The Gods of Egypt part 1
|previous = Future Dilemma |next = The Gods of Egypt part 2 |monsters=Sutekh Anubis Ra}} The Gods of Egypt part 1 is the fourth episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Terror Time. Premise The gang goes to Egypt, and there's another mystery! Anubis and Sutekh are scaring people away from a pyramid. Synopsis The episode opens with the famous Marcus O'Raxy exploring an Egyptian pyramid. He waves his torch back and forth. Suddenly, an unnerving green glow fills the room and the monstrous figure of Sutekh appears in front of Marcus O'Raxy. Marcus O'Raxy backs up and jams into Anubis. He slips under their legs. Marcus O'Raxy grabs a ton for a museum. Sutekh tells Anubis to get Marcus O'Raxy. Mr. O'Raxy catches fire to the stairs leading to him. Marcus O'Raxy grabs more for a museum. He breaks a wall down. As Marcus runs away, Sutekh laughs evilly, he is soon joined by Anubis' evil laughter. The gang is driving to Egypt on Coolsville Mystery Day. Most of the time on that day, thousands of people are coming to Egypt, today thousands seem to be leaving. Fred's window is rolled down. A man rolls down his window and tells Fred he should leave. The man rolls his window back up and drives away. Soon, the gang has arrived where they want to be, Marcus O'Raxy's house. It's all shiny sand colored. Marcus O'Raxy is a tall man with black hair. O'Raxy explains to the gang that two Egyptian gods attacked him: Sutekh and Anubis. Scooby and Shaggy gulp. Soon, the gang is riding in Marcus O'Raxy's car. Marcus is driving. On the drive, Scooby and Shaggy see a cactus open an eye, it's spying on them. Soon, the gang and Marcus O'Raxy have arrived at the museum. They meet a man named Bob; the museum won't sell to him. Bob walks off. Bob's partner Jack follows Bob. Velma says they might be the culprits. Suddenly, a loud booming voice yells "join the Sixteen Year Old Club, sixteen year olds only!" A person who introduces themselves as Jane, the best sixteen year old person ever joins the club. Daphne says that's a strange club. A tall stocky man walks up to Marcus. He has black hair. The stocky man introduces himself as Rico. Rico wants Marcus to find him some Egyptian coffins. Marcus O'Raxy tells Rico to leave. The man called Rico leaves, dropping something. Marcus picks it up. He pockets it. Soon, the gang and Marcus are driving to the pyramid. Marcus says they're going to find Sutekh and Anubis. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. The gang goes into the pyramid. Fred says they should split up. Soon, Scooby, Shaggy, and Marcus O'Raxy and searching for Sutekh and Anubis, they aren't having much luck. Meanwhile, Sutekh and Anubis are outside the pyramid. They are loading sacks into a truck. Sutekh tells Anubis that "the kids" won't get into their way. Anubis says "the man" won't either. "It's the boss!" Anubis says. Ra walks up to the other Egyptian gods. Anubis says they should have a name for smuggling group. Sutekh says they should be called the Ugly Dudes. Anubis suggests the Anubis Guys. Ra bangs his staff on the ground and tells the two to continue loading the sacks into the truck. He looks at them. Sutekh asks if he has a name for their smuggling group. "We are the Gods of Egypt!" To be continued... Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Egypt What'd you think? Comment your opinion below. ↓ Category:Decca03's Stuff